


Strip Tease

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: An upper class gentlemen’s club is experiencing a ghost issue. The Ghostbusters take the job but soon realize they’re going to need assistance from a certain redhead.





	Strip Tease

The morning had been quiet but that silence was broken when the phone rang. 

“Ghostbusters!” Janine answered. “Umhmm...umhmm...wait, wait, wait….WHAT?!”

She finished writing down the information as the guys gathered at her desk.

“Yes, I’m sure they’ll be there very soon,” Janine said, just a hint of sarcasm mixed in. As she hung up the phone, the Busters were looking at her, anxious to hear the details of their next bust.

Janine sat back in her chair, a smug grin on her face. “You’re never gonna believe the address or the nature of this call!”

“Well? Out with it Woman!” Peter insisted, grinning.

Janine gave him the slip of paper. As he read it, everyone could practically see the excitement shining in his eyes.

“Oh man! And we’re getting PAID for this!” He exclaimed. 

“What is it?” Ray asked anxiously.

“We have been requested to take care of a pesky little ghost problem at The China Doll,” Peter said, his posture standing tall.

Egon rolled his eyes; Winston let out a wolf whistle. Ray just looked confused.

“It’s a strip club, Tex!” Peter said happily, slapping Ray’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Great,” Ray replied less than enthused.

“Oh come on, man!” Winston said. “This is one of the classiest clubs in New York!”

Janine gave Winston a glare. “I’m surprised you’re so excited about it. I could’ve bet money on Dr. V’s reaction but not yours.” The tone in her voice had a sound of disappointment in it.

“Sorry Janine. It’s just a guy thing,” Winston apologized.

She looked at Egon quickly, then back at Peter. “Yeah, a guy thing,” she said. 

“Well, let’s get going!” Peter shouted. 

Egon hesitated before suiting up. He wanted to say something to Janine to help ease her insecurity, but the right words failed him. So he suited up, grabbed his gear and followed the others to Ecto-1. 

As they were on their way to the club, Winston just had to say something. “What’s Janine’s hang up about stuff like this?”

Peter grinned slyly, looking at Egon. “It’s my guess that she’s upset that Spengs might get an eye full at this place and like theirs better than her’s.”

“But Janine is pretty,” Ray said. “I mean, I’ve never really looked at her like that before, but she’s got an attractive figure.” He blushed just thinking about it.

Peter looked at Egon again. “What’s your opinion?”

Egon looked at Peter like he could’ve knocked him into another dimension if he wished it. “I can honestly say that Janine does possess a lot of the features that most men find desirable in a woman.”

“Sooooo,” Peter drawled, “she shouldn’t have anything to worry about. I mean, she’s obviously got YOUR attention.” He gave Egon a wink.

“I think she’s just insecure,” Winston said. “These strippers are exceptionally gorgeous women. I think regular women are insecure because men prefer to look at women like that to get their motor running.”

“Yeah, But as long as the guys come home and park in their own garage, what’s the problem?” Peter asked.

“Because guys have to look at women like that first. Their women at home should already get their motor running,” Ray added.

“Well, Janine seems to have what it takes to get Egon’s motor running with no problems!” Peter teased.

Egon was about to comment when Winston announced, “Ok! We’re here!”

The guys geared up and walked inside the club to meet with the manager. As they walked through the main entertainment area, Peter kept getting distracted. 

“Oh man! Look at these poles! I bet those long legs are a sight to see when they’re wrapped around those!” Peter shouted excitedly.

Winston shook his head and laughed. “Pete, you’re just like Ray in a comic book store!”

“Hey!” Ray said.

Egon adjusted his glasses. “I suggest we meet with the manager so we can get started.”

“What’s the matter, Spengs?” Peter teased. “Afraid you might find something here you like?”

Just then, an older Chinese man wearing a three piece suit walked up to the Ghostbusters. He looked very distinguished: he wore a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt, a deep red tie, and deep blue slip in dress shoes. He sported a very neat goti. It was hard to miss his gold Rolex watch.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Mr. Ming, owner and manager. I made the call for your help.”

Peter stepped forward, extending his hand to shake Mr. Ming’s. “Hello good Sir, I’m Dr. Peter Venkman. And these are my associates: Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler and Mr. Winston Zeddemore. At your service.”

“Where did the disturbance start?” Egon asked, eager to get this job over with. 

“Some of the girls noticed a few strange occurrences about a week ago,” explained Mr. Ming.

“By girls, you mean….performers?” Peter asked with a lusty grin.

“Yes,” Mr. Ming replied with a frown.

“Please continue,” Ray urged.

“First, they noticed things were being misplaced; hair brushes, make up items, shoes. Of course, they blamed each other. But soon, other things started happening. Some of the ladies admitted that they had seen a ghost like figure lurking around the dressing rooms. Then, earlier today, the figure showed itself during one of the performances. It attacked one of my best performers while she was on stage! I knew then that something had to be done!”

“How badly was she injured?” Winston asked.

“She was mostly just terribly frightened. When she saw the ghost, she tried to run away. But it caused her to stumble and she twisted her ankle.”

“That’s a shame,” Peter added.

Egon has been walking around the room taking readings with his PKE meter while listening to Mr. Ming’s story. 

“Whatcha got, Egon?” Ray asked curiously.

Egon turned to address the group. “I believe what we have is most likely either a gremlin or a poltergeist.”

“That’s great!” Ray exclaimed. 

Mr. Ming gave him a disturbing frown.

Ray quickly explained. “Well, you see, not that many humans have actually seen a gremlin! To catch one would be very advantageous!”

“Well, I assure you Dr. Stantz, if you and your colleagues succeed in capturing this thing, my reward to you will be exceptional,” Mr. Ming said.

Peter perked up even more. “Alright boys! Let’s get to it!”

Mr. Ming left the Ghostbusters to do their job. They split up so they could scan the room faster. The area was very spacious; the creature could be anywhere.

Suddenly, the ghost came hurdling towards Ray who was up on the stage taking readings. 

“Whoa!” He shouted before firing. 

The others heard him and came to assist him. But the creature had quickly evaded them, vanishing.

“Quick little minx,” Peter said.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, the guys searched and scanned the entire club, including the dressing rooms and bathrooms. Once again, they headed back towards the performing area. Peter hopped up onto the stage, playfully swinging around on one of the poles.

“Hey, this could be fun!” he said.

Winston laughed. “Don’t quit your day job, Pete!”

“Haha, screw you Zed!” Peter joked.

Then, again out of nowhere, the ghost came flying towards Peter. He laid down flat on the stage floor seconds before the creature passed over him. 

“Hit it!” Ray shouted.

They fired but the ghost evaded them yet again.

Peter sat up catching his breath. The others rushed to him.

“Are you ok?” Egon asked.

“Yeah, just bruised my pride,” Peter said.

Ray looked like he was deep in thought. 

“Whatcha got, Tex?” Peter asked. “I know that look.”

“Well, it seems like the only time we see this thing is when someone is on the stage,” Ray said.

“Yeaahhh,” Peter replied, motioning for him to continue. 

“Mr. Ming’s employees have all left until this job has been done?”

“Where are you going with this, Ray?” Winston asked.

“Well, I think if we could lure it out, we’d stand a better chance of catching it,” Ray concluded.

Peter grinned evilly. “We need bait.”

They all looked at each other with worried glances. 

“Peter, you’re not suggesting…?” Egon started.

“Yep! We need Janine!” Peter said with his classic grin.

“There’s no way she’ll agree to it!” Winston said.

“I’ve got a coupla aces up my sleeve I can use,” Peter said, looking at Egon. 

The look on Egon’s face instantly changed from awkward shyness to all out horrified. The very thought of Janine putting on an act to lure this ghost out was both terrifying and erotic. 

“Who’s gonna be the one to tell her?” Ray asked worriedly.

Peter smiled, rubbing his hands together. “You leave that up to me.”

*******************************  
“Absolutely NOT!” Janine screamed. 

“I’ll pay you overtime plus an extra week’s vacation - PAID!” Peter begged.

“I don’t give a damn if you gave me a freakin month off! I’m not doin it!”

Peter stepped closer to Janine. “You know, it’d be a good chance to get Egon’s attention,” he whispered. “His complete, UNDIVIDED attention.”

Janine stopped her ranting for a moment, taking this into consideration. 

Peter continued with his bribery. “You’ve been waiting for him to come around for a while. This just might be the push he needs to step up.”

Janine narrowed her eyes at Peter. “I will NOT completely strip - not with all you guys there,” she carefully stated. She knew Venkman too well and that every detail had to be dealt with. 

“Sure, just wear a skimpy outfit and walk across the stage. That should do it,” Peter said. 

“And I want my next paycheck to reflect this little deal,” Janine added.

“Done.”

“And I can take my PAID week’s vacation at my discretion.”

“Anytime.”

Janine took a deep breath, then extended her hand towards Peter. “Deal.”

Peter shook hands. “Deal.”

With that, Peter went up to the rec room to let the others know their plan was ready to be put in place. Winston and Ray looked eager to go and get it over with. 

Egon just sat on the couch with a blank stare. 

Peter gave Janine an hour to go home and get prepared. He had called Mr. Ming to let him know that they would be returning soon once they had a chance to get their equipment ready. 

“What did Mr. Ming say about bringing Janine?” Winston asked.

“I told him we’re bringing an extra employee of our own to assist in the capture. He was good with it,” Peter said nonchalantly. 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate use of our secretary,” Egon argued. 

“Oh please. This ain’t the first time she’s had to go above and beyond the call of duty for the good of the company,” Peter replied. “Besides, she’s being well compensated,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows at Egon.

“And what are we supposed to be doing while Janine’s….doing her thing?” Ray asked worriedly. He was almost as nervous as Egon but for different reasons of course.

“Waiting for the ghost to show up!” Winston said. “What are YOU so worried about?”

“Well, I agree with Egon. This is kinda…..risky, isn’t it?” Ray asked.

“Nah, she’s a consenting adult so sexual harassment isn’t an issue,” Peter said. “And she’ll have a proton pack close by. She’ll be fine.”

Exactly one hour later, Janine returned to the Firehouse. She was wearing a long, light beige trench coat. Her makeup was a bit darker than usual, especially the lipstick. Her hair had been fluffed and she was wearing black pumps with heels much higher than she usually wears. Egon swallowed hard when he noticed the black fishnet stockings showing from the bottom of the coat.

“Excellent Janine! You look great!” Peter said excitedly. 

Janine gave him a sly wink. “Wait til ya see the rest of the outfit.”

“Whatcha got in the tote bag?” Ray asked.

“My real clothes,” Janine replied. “I’m not staying in this get up any longer than I have to.”

“Alright, lets go,” Peter announced.

The ride back to the club was extremely quiet and tense. Janine was sitting in the back between Peter and Egon. 

Janine sidled up to Egon’s side slightly. “So, do you think this ghost is dangerous?”

Egon adjusted his glasses, nervously fidgeting with his PKE meter. “Ahem...no more than a poltergeist,” he replied, his voice shaky.

“Yeah, this thing seems to be more playful than anything,” Ray added.

“What’s the point of it hanging out at a place like this?” Janine asked. “Do ghosts have fetishes?”

Egon dropped his PKE meter at the word ‘fetishes.’ Janine and Peter looked over at him. Janine stifled a laugh while Peter grinned from ear to ear. 

“Everything Alright Spengs?” Peter asked.

Egon picked up the meter, checking it to make sure it was ok. “Yes...um...it slipped.”

Peter and Janine exchanged a knowing glance, smiling.

“To answer your question Janine,” Ray started, “I don’t know why this ghost is interested in this club.”

“Well, it's an easy paycheck,” Peter said.

“Speak for yourself,” Janine replied. “I hope you realize how humiliating this is for me.”

“And we appreciate your sacrifice,” Winston said. “I mean that. We don’t think of you like that, Janine.”

“Thanks, Winston. I do appreciate that,” Janine said smiling.

“Yeah, some of us appreciate your sacrifice more than others,” Peter said with a wink.

Egon was still fidgeting with his PKE meter but was blushing profusely.

Soon, Ecto-1 arrived at the club. Egon helped Janine out as she carefully held her coat together. The guys geared up and headed inside the club.

Mr. Ming met them at the door. He looked at Janine in surprise. “Is she the employee you told me about?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Peter smiled. “Yes. Don’t worry, Mr. Ming. Ms. Melnitz is a professional; she knows how to handle herself and can operate a proton pack just as well if not better than us.”

“Very well. I will leave you to do your jobs,” Mr. Ming said, then left the club.

They all walked cautiously into the main performing area. The ghost was nowhere to be seen. Janine slowly approached the stage. Peter stepped into the DJ booth and started up the cd Janine had handed him to play. 

The guys got into position and all gave Peter a thumbs up signal. 

“Ok, Janine, you’re up!” Peter said hitting the play button.

As the music started playing, Peter cut on the lights above and around the stage. Janine had compiled three sexy sounding songs; she was hoping it wouldn’t take long.

She removed the coat she was wearing and carefully took the stage. Janine was wearing a deep purple corset trimmed with gold strings lacing up the front. It made her already well endowed breast area look even bigger. She was wearing a matching deep purple pair of high cut panties. She was wearing black garter straps which attached to the black fishnet stockings. The black stilettos finished the outfit. She had removed her glasses for the act. Her nearsightedness wasn’t bad enough to bother her.

Janine sexily strutted around on the stage, her hips swaying with the music. She wrapped one leg around the pole and grinded her body against it. 

The guys temporarily forgot about the job, too enthralled with the performance their sexier than they ever thought secretary was giving. 

Egon was more interested than anyone else. His eyes fixated on Janine’s legs, which looked even longer with the heels she was wearing. And since he was the closest to the stage, he had an excellent view of the rest of her. He never imagined Janine looking and moving like this, but he quickly found that he liked it very much. So much that, he realized, he had to strategically place his PKE meter in front of his crotch to hide the sizeable erection he now had.

Finally, the ghost appeared. It hovered just above the main stage area, a few feet away from making a direct move towards Janine. 

The guys had already powered up and prepared to make their move. Janine caught their reactions and glanced over at the proton pack nearby, making sure she was close enough to it if needed. 

Suddenly, the ghost dove quickly towards Janine. She dodged it just as it flew past her. She tried to reach for the proton pack, but the ghost came at her again. 

“Stay still, Janine!” Winston yelled. 

The guys fired at the ghost just above her head. It was very quick and able to move out of range of the streams. Janine made another move towards the pack, but the ghost cut her off, blocking her path. 

“Forget the pack! Get outta there!” Peter shouted to Janine. 

As she turned to jump off the stage, the ghost lunged at Janine again. Peter, Winston, and Ray fired again at the ghost while it was distracted trying to catch Janine. They caught it in the streams. 

Janine had twisted her ankle when she jumped down from the stage; Egon had caught her and was hurriedly carrying her out of the room to safety. 

“Trap out!” Ray shouted over the ghost’s screams.

“Easy now!” Peter instructed. “We don’t wanna have to go through this again!”

They carefully lowered the ghost into the trap, effectively catching it. 

“Woo Hoo! We got it!” Ray yelled excitedly.

“Where’s Egon And Janine?” Winston asked.

“Looks like she tripped or something; he was taking her out last time I saw,” Peter replied.

Mr. Ming rushed into the room. “I heard yelling! Is everything ok?” He asked.

“Yes Sir!” Peter answered. 

“We got your ghost!” Ray shouted, holding up the smoking trap.

“Wonderful!” Mr. Ming beamed. “Where’s the rest of your team?” He asked, looking around.

“Ms. Melnitz has been taken to safety,” Peter replied with a smile. 

Mr. Ming was overjoyed. “I must say, you gentlemen know your business.” He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket filled with cash. “As promised, for your services,” he said as he handed the envelope to Peter. 

“Thank you Mr. Ming,” he said happily as he took it. 

“And if Ms. Melnitz ever decides on a career change, send her my way,” Mr. Ming said. “I saw part of her performance; it was quite good.” He gave Peter a slight wink.

Peter grinned. “I’ll let her know,” he said.

As they arrived at Ecto-1, Egon and Janine were nowhere to be seen. 

“I thought he brought her out to the car?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, we’ve got a first aid kit here,” Winston said. 

Peter’s classic grin reappeared. “I wonder….?” He thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Egon and Janine finally showed up leaving the club, his arm around her waist for support. She was favoring her right ankle. 

As they got closer to Ecto, the others started to notice that both Egon and Janine had funny smirks on their faces. They also noticed Egon had several dark red marks on his neck; the same dark red color Janine had smeared on her lips. She was holding her coat closed tightly. 

Winston and Peter shared a quick grin at each other. Ray just looked confused but relieved to see they were ok.

“You two ok?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, just twisted my ankle when I jumped off the stage,” Janine answered.

“I took care of it,” Egon said, grinning mischievously.

“I’m sure you did,” Peter replied.

Once they returned to the Firehouse, Janine took her tote bag of regular clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Ray took care of the trap while Winston and Peter were recharging the packs and removing their jumpsuits. 

Egon helped Janine back downstairs.

“I’m heading home if that’s alright with you, Dr. V?” Janine asked. “I believe I’ve earned some time off.”

“Absolutely!” Peter replied. He looked down noticing Janine was still wearing the fishnet stockings and heels. 

“Yes, and I’m going to see her home safely; help her get her ankle situated for bed,” Egon said calmly. 

Winston grinned. “Ok, we’ll see ya later then?”

Egon smiled. “Yes…..later.”

Peter high fived Winston after Egon and Janine had left. 

“About damn time,” Winston said with a laugh.

“Yep! I figured that outfit of hers would get him going!” Peter said.


End file.
